It is foreseen that user terminals carried by users may apply proximity services (ProSe), such as reception and transmission of advertisements or apply the functionalities of a common application. The services may apply a direct device-to-device (D2D) communication. In order to enable such proximity services to take place, a peer discovery is needed. The peer discovery may denote discovering another device in proximity or discovering an application being running in a device in proximity, for example.